gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 309 - Lethal Enemy
Ch. 308 - Mysteries Unveiled Ch. 310 - Calling All Allies CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Parting Gift Travel to Carnival Entrance Paradox Find 6 differences in Carnival Entrance Paradox 2. Onward and Sail! Place 4 Dome of Wishes in the Garden 3. Head for the Hills Return to Marrakech Medina Find 12 hidden objects in Marrakech Medina 4. Flight Mode On Travel to Zestful Desert Find 12 hidden objects in Zestful Desert 5. Warrior on Horseback Have 3 King of Kings in the Garden Upgrade 1 Dome of Wishes to Level 2 6. Hot on the Trail Travel to Hustle in the Market Time Loop Match 12 details in Hustle in the Market Time Loop 7. Back to the Light Return to Taklamakan Oasis Find 12 hidden objects in Taklamakan Oasis 8. Hindsight Travel to Royal Assembly Find 12 hidden objects in Royal Assembly 9. Surprise Visitor Travel to Desert Camp Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Desert Camp Time Warp 10. The King Arrives Upgrade 1 King of Kings to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Dome of Wishes to Level 3 11. Close Encounter Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 309 scenes Have 1 Desert Campsite in the Garden 12. Complete the Vintage Car Essentials Collect the Udaipur’s Vintage Car and place it in your Garden 13. Sands of Time Upgrade 1 Desert Campsite to Level 2 Upgrade 1 King of Kings to Level 3 14. Tent in the Sands Upgrade 1 Desert Campsite to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Desert Campsite to Level 5 15. Build the The Mewari Shining Palace Complete the The Mewari Shining Palace Wonder 16. Palace of Royalty Upgrade the The Mewari Shining Palace to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Carnival Entrance Paradox Earn 2 stars in Carnival Entrance Paradox! 3 Star Zestful Desert Earn 3 stars in Zestful Desert! 3 Star Hustle in the Market Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Hustle in the Market Time Loop! 3 Star Royal Asssembly Earn 3 stars in Royal Asssembly! 3 Star Desert Camp Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Desert Camp Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 309 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 309 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 309 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Parting Gift Ch.298/S.4 - Carnival Entrance Quickly! To the lab! Tessa might be in danger! There's a break-in! Everybody, arms on the ready! It's ChronoBot! Good, you have brought the whole clown fest together in one spot. This will make my job easier. For all the hard work that the Time Societ has bee doing. I ahve brought you a little present. Try not to *explode* out of excitement. It's a massive Temporal Charge! If this thing blows, it will tear the whole mansion apart! We need to get rid of it, quick! I'll try to get a Time Machine, Quincy, try to disarm it! ChronoBot has damaged all the Time Machines! We're stuck with this bomb here, and there's no way to outrun the explosion! Another one of my labs in shambles. How did ChronoBot even find the location? Quest:Head for the Hills Ch.168/S.1 - Marrakech Medina We have an emergency! ChronoBot has left us a red-hot ticking time bomb! Quincy! What is the status on the bomb? Please tell me we are going to make it out in one piece. We will, if you LET ME THINK. I can't figure out which wire leads where! I'm not a bomb defuser expert! Where's Borgsworth? Borgsworth! Give me a hand! I'm not much of a bomb defuser myself. But, I can try something different. Help me pick this thing up, will you? Am I hallucinating? Borgsworth flew off with the bomb! Since when can he fly?! He's carrying it away from the mansion! Borgsworth saved the day! It looks like he has integrated ChronoBot's flight stablizers! I'm impressed! Quest:Flight Mode On Ch.309/S.2 - Zestful Desert And done! Not bad, if I say so myself! The perfect opportunity to show-off my new upgrade. How convenient! Borgsworth! How on earth did you manage that? I happened to come across a flight stabilizer. Then I met Chauncey and let us just say things took off! Amazing! We wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. Borgsworth! Where's Tessa? I can't seem to find her! Eleanor has gone looking for Tessa. We should help her search. ChronoBot is playing a dangerous game now. The next time he appears, I will be ready for him! Quest:Hot on the Trail Ch.309/S.3 - Hustle in the Market Time Loop Eleanor found Tessa? I hope she's okay! She is unconscious. The blast must have thrown her off. Let me take a look. She seems to be alright. Just knocked out from the shock. This has gone on long enough. We need to deal with this ChronoBot menace once and for all! Enrique, grab a couple of pulse cannons. We're going after it. Not to be a buzzkill, but we do not know where it is or, when it will appear. And all our Time Machines are bust. Well, about that. I happened to attach a tracker on tin manjust as he was teleporting out. We have his location! I also have a Blitzen Time Machine hidden away in the hangar. It should be intact. Let's go! We cannot afford anymore risks. I have been preparing for this moment! Quest:Back to the Light Ch.99/S.1 - Taklamakan Oasis Quincy and Enrique have left. A little concern would have been nice. Those two rushed off leaving the lab wide-open. How irresponsible! What if that robot decides to show up again? Oh look! Tessa is regaining consciousness. Agent, help me sit her up. Ugh... where am I? I feel woozy. My head feels like someone dropped a bag of bricks on it. You were knocked out cold. The blast was caused by the robot. A lot happened when you were unconscious. I'll get her an ice pack for that swelling. In the meanwhile, bring her up to speed about our encounter. Quest:Hindsight Ch.309/S.4 - Royal Assembly Wow, a Temporal Charge? I'm glad that I was unconscious for that! Can you recall what happened before the blast? I was looking at the Hourtlass Syndicate files. That was when I heard an explosion. I went to investigate the source, but then I was caught by another blast. I guess I blacked our from the impact. Enrique and Quincy took off in such a hurry. They should have stayed and come up with a plan. Sadly, neither of them is capable of that. I hope they will be safe. Quincy shouldn't have gone after tin man in such a hurry. Now I'm going to miss out on all the action! Quest:Surprise Visitor Ch.309/S.5 - Desert Camp Time Warp Hey there! Long time no see! Before you ask why. I needed a reality check. Literally. But since you're here, why not give me a hand and fix this Time Warp? Now since that's settled. Tell me, what's been happening? Quincy and Enrique have what? Oh dear! Is everybody okay? Quincy has been more impulsive lately. I think Tessa is starting to rub off on him.